


The Bird Administers to his Mistress

by vanishingvixen



Series: Vixen Writes Smut for IFD [2]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishingvixen/pseuds/vanishingvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diaval goes down on Maleficent in honor of International Fanworks Day 2015. He's a fan of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bird Administers to his Mistress

Diaval shoved Maleficent's skirts up over her head, and pressed his lips against her. 

"Such a good little bird," Maleficent said, as she gently grasped the back of his head, positioning it just so.

Diaval smiled against the soft fabric of her undergarments, and lapped gently. Maleficent let out a moan, and Diaval grasped her hips in his hands. He would never dream of giving his mistress an order, but sometimes she, too, needed to be told what to do. 

Diaval began working her clit with his tongue. There was nothing quite so wonderful as making his mistress loose control.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in the submission form. While in a chatroom for IFD, because that's how I roll. Hearts. This is terrible smut. I'm terrible.


End file.
